How To Train Your Dragon 2
by abbiewarmheart51
Summary: This is my version of the second How To Train Your Dragon. What will happen? Will he find the mysterious Amberstrike dragon? Does Hiccup have a bond with his daughter, or is he just pretending to love her? How does Astrid cope with being a mom and a wife?
1. Chapter 1

(Intro by Hiccup:)

"It has been five years since I tamed Toothless, Berk did okay in that first year, getting over the sudden changes in things, like food supply. I started exploring new places, oh and Astrid, she's my wife. We also have a daughter! I will never forget the day she was born, that was four years ago, but it's what started the search for this new dragon, let me tell you the story of my famed daughter, Amber."

Hiccup knelt beside Astrid and squeezed her hand. Two women were tending to her, the baby was coming, but a dragon attack had started. A man opened the door to the one room house they were in, "Hiccup, we need you and Toothless out there." The viking said, then ran out. Hiccup looked at Astrid with worry on his face, he couldn't leave her, not now. "Go!" Astrid said, Hiccup swallowed and nodded, he patting her hand, jumped up, and ran to the door. Glancing back one last time he saw Astrid wincing in pain. Outside Toothless bounded up, he jumped onto him and flew up into the sky, this new dragon had barely begun to take a beating. Hiccup and Toothless caught each other's eye, Hiccup nodded his head and said, "Toothless, Go!" As soon as it was said they were in front of the mighty dragon, Toothless fired his blast of burning hot blue fire, the large dragon stumbled, Hiccup turned Toothless around and headed back to the building where Astrid was waiting. In front of the door he jumped off his dragon, gave him a pat and slowly opened the doors, the smile cry of a baby was heard, the two nurse women appeared to be wrapping the baby in a blanket, one of them walked over to Astrid and handed her the bundle, "It's a girl!" The other nurse said with a smile. Hiccup had a small smile forming, he ran across the big room and dropped to his knees at the side of Astrid's bed. The baby girl was small, with small brown curls and blue eyes. Astrid smiled a weak smile and handed Hiccup the baby, "We need to name her," Astrid said in a small and run down voice. They could all smell smoke, the building was on fire! Amber's came falling down, Hiccup looked at the baby, "Her name is Amber," He said loudly, Snotlout appeared at the doorway, coughing from the smoke, Hiccup said to him in a quick commanding way, "Snotlout, Pick up Astrid and come on, we are taking her far away." Snotlout nodded and went over to lift Astrid out of the bed, Hiccup mounted Toothless, the black dragon bouncing and trying to see the new baby he could smell so well. Hiccup covered tiny Amber's face with a cloth, hopefully keeping the smoke out. "So you see, Amber was born on a terrible day, and she got her first ride on a dragon at the age of ten minutes. Now let me finish this story," They launched into the air, flying out over the ocean, Astrid and Snotlout were already ahead of them, heading out the long way to the back of the island. Toothless was streaking, trying to catch up. But the new dragon, started to take flight leaving the village, but chasing Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup saw the huge dragon catching up with ease, if he didn't act fast it would get them, he said with a worried tone, "Toothless, you need to let us dive, get rid of this new dragon, just let us, drop." He unclipped himself, barely sitting his metal part of his leg in the tail wing control. On the count of three he jumped, he held Amber close, Toothless froze in midair, firing into the dragons eye. The large dragon turned around, flying far away quickly, Toothless dove with what control he had, with one hand Hiccup grabbed Toothless's saddle, pulling himself on he shoved his foot into the control and they were up.

"So, that's the story of how my daughter Amber was born. Really I shouldn't have even thought of marrying Astrid at such a young age, we were just stubborn sixteen year old's. But hey, I did what I did. Amber's famous birth didn't stop there, when she was two days old she had that new dragon named after her, the Amberstrike as we called it. At the age of six weeks her birthday became a holiday, a time to appreciate the younger generations. Which, I was still a part of, not yet being an adult myself I got stuck sitting there, but it's a fun holiday, all the elders and tough vikings tell stories, of course, I'm older now, an adult, husband, and parent. So I tell stories, like how I trained Toothless, or how I discovered a new dragon. But things got better here in Berk, we have yet to find that Amberstrike. But now almost all the villagers have a dragon of their own."

Hiccup walked up and opened the front door of his cottage, Astrid and Amber walked up to him, "That's for being late," Astrid said as he hit Hiccup in the arm, "OW!" Hiccup cried, Astrid then kissed Hiccup happily. Amber looked up at her father, "Daddy! Did you find new dragons?! Where's Toothwess? I want to see him!" She said in her quick, odd little way, Amber was so much like Hiccup, Hiccup laughed. "I didn't find any dragons this time, Toothless is outside, why don't we go for a ride?" He said, "Yeah!" Little Amber cried as she stumbled to her mother, Hiccup smiled his awkward toothy smile, his way of saying please, Astrid rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Alright, let's go." The small trio of a family walked outside and down to the stables, Toothless bouncing behind them as they went to get Stormfly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup lifted Amber into Toothless's saddle, "Ready?" He asked his daughter and overly ecstatic dragon. Amber nodded and Toothless jumped, bouncing them in the saddle, Astrid and Storm fly launched into the air, circling above them Astrid called out, "You guys ready? I was thinking we split up for a while then meet up at Raven's Point and then do some group flying, How's it sound?" Hiccup had by then flown Toothless up beside Astrid, "Sounds good, meet up when the sun is just above the horizon," he said, and they took off. Hiccup had learned by now, how to wrap an arm around Amber, stand in the saddle, and steer. They were picking up speed, they dove down, flying between rocks, over trees, then out above the wide open sea. Close enough that their feet almost got sprayed with water. Toothless and Hiccup took Amber farther from home then she had ever ventured. Hiccup looked around, nothing was familiar. A loud roar of a dragon echoed, Toothless came to a halt and hovered in the air, Hiccup's brow furrowed as the dragon roared far off one more time. Amber hunkered down, her head resting on Toothless's neck.  
Hiccup aimed Toothless up a bit, above the fog, they could see in the distance, the outline of a dragon, all this seemed so familiar to Hiccup, but he couldn't place it. He turned Toothless around, they streaked back as fast as they could to Raven's point.

Astrid was waiting on them, as soon as Toothless halted, Hiccup jumped off, panting like he was having a heart attack, he loudly shouted, "AMBERSTRIKE! OCEAN! GET, STOIK, GOBBER, AND THE, REST!" Astrid's jaw fell open in shock, the dragon who ruined her daughter's birth, was now close to the island. She shook her head, her blonde hair shaking, "It, it can't be. THE Amberstrike?" Hiccup nodded, breathing heavily he looked at the ground. What would happen now? Amber wiggled on the saddle, "What's an Amber strike? And can I get down?" Amber asked quietly, obviously noting that her parents were upset about something. Hiccup walked over to Toothless still staring at the ground, he set Amber on the ground and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "It's okay sweetie, an Amberstrike is a dragon, a dragon, that is named after you."

Hiccup took Toothless and Stormfly to the stables while Astrid dropped Amber at home. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Stoick, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber met in the meeting hall. "That dragon is out there now! We should kill it! I mean it ruined my grand daughters birth," Stock said angrily. Gobber was sharpining his axx hand. "I'll pack my undies," he said, Fish legs was snacking on some chicken, Snotlout was trying to hit on Astrid, something he has kept up with. And Ruffnut and Tuffnut were argueing. Hiccup was banging his head on the table, "Honey, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Astrid said patting Hiccup's back. Hiccup looked up and glared at everyone in the room. "Forget it, we're leaving the dragon." He walked out the door,

Meanwhile when everyone else was meeting. Amber had snuck off into the forest, she jumped over trees, her blue eyes scanning the forest, her tumbly brown hair swishing back and forth. She heard something moving, she spun around. Something bounded past her, she ran after it, stumbling over rocks and roots. The thing came to a hault, Amber saw it's eyes, glowing orange and staring at her. Amber came closer, the thing was a dragon. It was black, like a bat, or a black cat. "Toothwess?" She said staring at the dragon, the dragon came closer, obviously not Toothless. It sniffed her, Amber was stiff, scared of what might happen. But that feeling seemed to dissapear. She reached out, scratching the dragons head, the dragon, now aware of the small human touching her, narrowed her eyes, Amber stopped petting her, she copied her small smile, showing her gums. Amber ran her hand over her black scales. Amber put her small hand just below the big black dragons eyes. "Pwetty girl, you must be a Night Fuwy like Toothwess. I'll call you, Midnight. Come on Midnight, follow me home." The girl pouted as she finished. Midnight followed the beckoning child.

Amber lead Midnight into the stables, having another viking help her shut it. Once she got home she waited a short time before her mother and father stormed in, "I'm going to feed Toothless for tonight." Hiccup said blankly. Astrid nodded and went to tend to Amber.

Hiccup opened the stable doors, he walked over to the corner where Toothless stayed, he screamed and jumped back, another Night Fury was sleeping with Toothless! Hiccup carefully approached the dragon. Toothless smiled at this new dragon, then at Hiccup then back to the dragon. Hiccup rubbed his head, "Have you found yourself a little friend buddy?" He said as he knelt down and scratched Toothless, then carefully ran his hand over the other dragon's. Using both hands he petted both dragons at the same time. Toothless smiled and licked Hiccup, the other dragon stared at Hiccup with her big orange eyes and purred in an dragon like way. After splitting the fish between the two, he headed back home. He walked inside his house, Astrid was sharpening a knife, and Amber was waiting on him. "Amber, when I was at the stables I discovered something, another-" he was cut short by his happy daughter, "Another Night Fuwy? I know, Midnight is my Night Fuwy, I found her in the woods and brought her home." Hiccup stared at the smiling girl, who had grown to look like him somewhat. "Amber Horrendous Haddock, WHAT, were you thinking! Leading a full grown dragon, let alone a NIGHT FURY, home?!" He said angrily, Amber's lower lip quivered like she was going to cry. Hiccup knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder the said to her softly, "Hey bud, don't cry. Your like me, and you know what? We will train Midnight together, because you, gave Toothless something I could never give him, a dragon of his own kind." He kissed Amber on her forehead and put her to bed. He sat down in front of the fire with Astrid, "You handled that well, you two are like the saying goes, Like father like daughter." Hiccup stared at the fire, "Thanks, but isn't the saying, Like father like son?" He said teasingly. Astrid leaned over and socked him in the arm. "Goodnight," she said as she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, after eating his breakfast Hiccup went out for his typical morning ride on Toothless. But instead of seeing his happy dragon bouncing on the roof like usual, he saw two dragons, Toothless and Midnight, pouncing on each other. Toothless stopped trying to fake bite Midnight and ran up to his sleepy human friend. Toothless jumped on Hiccup, knocking him to the ground. After giving Hiccup a thorough cleaning with his tongue, Hiccup knocked him off and scratched Toothless's stomach. Suddenly Hiccup felt a thud from behind and before he knew it he was being pinned down by Midnight, on top of Toothless. A human sandwich was more like it. Midnight's eyes were narrowed, she drew in breath, like she was ready to blast that deathly hot fire a Night Fury has. Midnight's claws were digging into Hiccup's shoulder, but Toothless was struggling, watching the scene with anger and sadness boiling up, he took his tail and hit Midnight in the head, she shook her head and glared at Toothless, the happiness returning to her eyes. Hiccup rolled out from under her and stood up. moving his now scratched shoulders he backed away slowly. Toothless was saying something to Midnight, not like Hiccup could understand it, but it made sense to them. He approached Toothless cautiously, but Midnight wasn't paying attention. He mounted Toothless, he turned around and checked to make sure Toothless's mechanic tail was working, but when he looked back, he saw that Toothless's tail was crumpled and broken, and in no way could he fly. Hiccup scratched Toothless's head, dismounting and going to look at the damage. He knew that the tail was fine when he stepped outside earlier, it was when he hit Midnight that he destroyed his mechanical tail to save Hiccup. Hiccup was grateful, if Toothless had not sacrificed his tail he wouldn't be standing here right now.

Hiccup decided that today he would work with Midnight instead, not wanting to repeat the incident from this morning. After luring Midnight to the training area, and convincing Amber to stay put outside the ring for now, he slowly started to approach Midnight. The dragon, who had been watching Hiccup intently, slowly backed away from him. Hiccup let the dragon circle the ring and find a place to sleep. He approached her carefully and attempted to stroke her wing. The dragon glared at him and flew off, Hiccup attempted to get close to her in many ways, but after nearly being killed around three times, he gave up. This had failed, he thought Night Fury's were smarter and more gentle than this. Hiccup exited the ring, looking at Amber he said highly annoyed and with a stern scolding voice, "Amber, I do NOT. Want you around that dragon, EVER again. It has tried to kill me far too many times, is stubborn and will most likely NEVER become a riding worthy dragon. But, I don't want to be like my dad, so, I'll let her stay for one week. After that, I'll release her in the woods somewhere." With that Hiccup turned around and started walking off. But he heard a clang and turned around, Amber was in the ring, approaching Midnight. Hiccup ran to the gate, but the child had locked it from the inside. Amber held her hands out in front of her, saying softly to the dragon, "Good Midnight, good Night Fuwy," She got close, the dragon started to back away, but stopped, Amber reached her hand out, placing it just below her eyes. Midnight swayed and admired her, but when the small child tried to mount her, she started to attack, batting at Amber, and screaming her high pitched roar, Hiccup tried picking the lock, "C'mon c'mon," He mumbled as he tried to unlock the gate, he glanced at his daughter, she was shaking, about to cry. The gate swung open, Hiccup grabbed Amber and picked her up, he ran out of the ring the gate closing just in time before Midnight charged at them. Hiccup glared at Amber and told her to go home.

Stoik approached his son, who was sitting on the very edge of Raven's Point, looking at his hands. "Trouble's with something?" he asked his son intently. Hiccup looked at his dad, the tall man was almost the same as he'd always been, just with a few grey hair in his beard. "Amber, she disobeyed my orders, right in front of me like I didn't matter! She almost got herself killed! She's just, so, stubborn." He said plainly. "Aah, that's your problem, well, now you know how I always felt with you. Constantly telling you what to do, but having you do it anyway. Amber is truly just like you, you just don't realize that. Plus, we're viking's, we have a stubbornness issue." Stoik said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Hiccup laughed a little, "I guess to her, breaking my rules was just an occupational hazard." Stoik lightly hit his son in the shoulder, "There you go, the Hiccup I raised wouldn't worry so much." And with that, Stoik left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Hiccup went to the blacksmith's shop, Gobber was down there already, "Are you back to being my apprentice?" Gobber asked as Hiccup walked into the building. Hiccup smirked, "No, but if you don't mind Gobber, I need to use your tools, Toothless's tail is broken." He said, Gobber stopped what he was doing, "What happened to Toothless's tail? Did you two crash?" Gobber asked with confusion. "No, He, well, he saved me." Hiccup explained as he rubbed his neck, remembering the recently added scars on his shoulders. Gobber nodded a quick nod and let Hiccup to it. Hiccup heated the coals, now that he was older he could work the billows much easier. He welded, molded, stitched, and adjusted until the tail was done. He gave Gobber a quick little salute and left, tail tucked under his arm.

After searching around he spotted Toothless outside the training ring, "Toothless! There you are bud, I was looking for you, I have your new tail!" He said as he approached the dragon. Toothless payed no attention to his human friend. Hiccup dropped the mechanical tail and walked up next to Toothless's head, Toothless whimpered and tried to shove his head through the gate. Hiccup looked into the ring, Midnight was still in their, she was curled up, her tail shielding her face. Hiccup frowned, puzzled as to why Toothless was so eager to get into the ring with Midnight. He slowly opened the gate, slinking in and shutting it behind him. He approached Midnight cautiously, she glanced up at Hiccup, her orange eyes watching him, but with happiness not anger in them. Midnight stood up and stepped back. Hiccup's arms dropped to his side, his jaw dropped, in front of Midnight sat a largeish blue egg. The color of a Night Fury's fire, Toothless manage to bust in, he ran in and sniffed the egg then went and rubbed his head against Midnight's. Hiccup stared in aw, "Toothless, is this your baby?" He said kneeling down and placing his hand on top of the egg. Toothless looked down at Hiccup's hand on the egg, Hiccup looked at the two dragons, "You guys can't stay in here, and you certainly keep an egg in here. Let's go find you a new nest. Hiccup lead Toothless out of the ring and attached his new tail on. He opened the gate ready to let Midnight out, and then grab the egg and take it somewhere, but instead, Midnight carefully placed the smooth blue egg in her mouth and took off, streaking to somewhere far away.

Toothless stared and tried to follow her on foot, Hiccup ran after him, "Toothless!" He shouted as he ran, he found Toothless once again, the poor dragon was sitting on his hind legs, screaming at the sky. Hiccup patted his head, "We'll find her buddy," He said to his saddened dragon. He mounted Toothless and they took off, flying around the island in search of Midnight, after no success they took a break and flew out to sea. There was no fog today, everything in sight, they flew far out when Toothless made a quick angle upwards and took off at an almost perfect incline. "Where. Are. We. Going. Toothless," Hiccuip said holding on with all his might, the dragon came to a halt. Toothless growled and narrowed his eyes Hiccup scanned the area, when he saw it, the Amberstrike. It had caught something, another dragon, struggling to get away. Toothless dove closer, Hiccup looked at the huge dragon, then looked closely at it's prey, the smaller dragon that it had caught was black, Toothless looked anxious, that look in his eyes the same as the one that had flooded Hiccup's eyes when Amber went into the training ring, "MIDNIGHT!" He screamed, realizing who the dragon was, "Toothless, you need to get us back to Berk, FAST! Ready to fly at your top speed?" He said as he turned Toothless around.

They streaked back, Astrid, Amber, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were waiting on him. "We were looking for you everywhere Hiccup!" Fishlegs said with relief. "Guys get your dragons, Astrid send Amber home and get my dad and Gobber, we're going to attack the Amberstrike." Hiccup said with a serious yet crazy tone. Everyone rushed to do as they were told.

In the air they all flew out. Gobber and Stoick riding Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Toothless guided them, flying to the exact location. They all saw the beast, they dove down and landed on another part of the rocky island. As they were landing Snotlout said to Hiccup, "Hiccup, I think your daughter stowed away." Hiccup turned around and saw Amber hunkered down, riding on Hookfang's tail. "Amber! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Ugh, never mind." He said, Midnight had managed to escape the larger dragon, she flew up to them. Toothless bounded up to her, sniffing and checking her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Midnight carefully set the blue egg that was theirs down in front of Toothless, everyone gathered around to see it. "Aww, Toothless is going to be a dad," Astrid said as she looked at the egg. Hiccup froze in an awkward position at that remark. Toothless looked down at the egg, he started to make small dragon sounds at it, Midnight started to nudge it with her nose. The two dragons sat back and stared at it as did the rest of the humans. The egg moved a little, Hiccup knelt on his knees picked up the egg. It cracked on the top, Hiccup felt it moving in his hands, it jolted and at the top, out came a small black baby dragon. "Aww..." Fishlegs said, Hiccup looked at the black thing wriggling in his hands. It had yellow eyes and looked a lot like Toothless, except it had all it's tail like Midnight. Hiccup put the baby dragon down in front of it's parents. Toothless went into a brief shocked as he looked at his small and feeble offspring. Midnight licked the little dragons head. Amber sat down beside her father, "Baby dwagon," she said as she smiled at the scrappy little thing.

Reality shook them all as they heard the mighty Amberstrike screaming for it's prey. Hiccup picked up Amber and the baby dragon and took them behind a boulder. "Stay here Amber, you can watch the baby dragon, just STAY HERE." he said firmly, Toothless was behind him watching his own child, Hiccup stood up and mounted Toothless, everyone else mounted their dragons, except for Stoick and Gobber, who were going to stay on the ground and try to keep it's attention. They all flew up towards the Amberstrike. Ready to attack the mighty thing,


	5. Chapter 5

Gobber and Stoick kept making noise down below, keeping it distracted and off aim, but that also made the other dragons dizzy. Hiccup picked up speed on Toothless, "Ready buddy?" He said to his dragon, "FIRE!" He shouted as they swerved up right in front of the Amberstrike. Toothless's blue fire streaked out and hit the dragon, right in it's eye, but out of nowhere, Midnight swooped in, streaking past them she fired into the dragon's other eye.

Amber couldn't bare to stay here and wait for her parents or someone to come and get her, that might not even be an option if something goes wrong. She looked at the sleeping baby dragon, "Stay here," She told it, and ran towards the battle.

Out there Amber was even smaller compared to everything, but she knew what they wanted because she had listened in. They were trying to knock it off balance, so that they could fly it back to Berk and lock it up. To be used as a guard dragon, and to be written down in the Book of Dragons. Amber carefully worked away to the back of the dragon, she looked up at it, she could see her dad and Hiccup carefully flying around it. She approached the dragons motionless tail, she ducked as Ruffnut and Tuffnut nearly took her head off. She put her hand on the Amberstrike's tail and started climbing up it. It took time and precision, But she made it to the top of it's head. There she pulled out the small knife she had snuck as well, carefully drawing it out she did the only thing she could think of, she stabbed the dragon in the snout. It roared and screamed in pain, stumbling so much, and with everyone else working at it, the Amberstrike started to fall over. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were making a quick turn around the dragons head when Ruffnut called out, "HICCUP! ASTRID! uh, YOUR KID'S ON TOP OF THE DRAGON!" She said as she pointed at the dragons head, Hiccup looked closer, Amber was wobbling on the top of it. Amber started running towards the end of the dragons snout. She was going to jump. "Amber! NOOOO!" Hiccup shouted, Amber jumped, she started falling, Hiccup aimed Toothless, they flew fast, the drop was high but Amber was falling quickly, Sixty feet to the ground, fifty feet to the ground, almost ten feet poor three seconds, Hiccup egged Toothless on, but he knew he would never make it. Amber was to close to the ground, twenty feet, Toothless could never make that dive and catch her. But out of nowhere something black streaked by, it dashed down barely visible, Amber was teen feet from hitting the ground when she hit something with a thud. Midnight. The dragon flew the girl out,

Everyone had landed, Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were tying the Amberstrike down, Midnight came in with a gentle swoop. Hiccup and Astrid rushed over to her, "Amber!" Hiccup said loudly as he saw his daughter, lying there on the dragon, she had been hit by something on the way down, that was for sure. Because her head had a major gash in the side, a rock, a spike? Hiccup didn't know, he just wanted AMber to be okay. Astrid was sniffling as she looked at her daughter, stroking Amber's soft brown curls. Hiccup could feel the girl trembling in his arms. Astrid looked at Hiccup, so close to crying, "H- Hiccup, what do we do? her head is bleeding so much, oh I loved her!" Astrid leaned over, covering Amber with her self, not caring about the blood that got on her clothes. Hiccup blinked in disbelief at the small girl in his arms, Astrid sat back up, wiping her nose with her sleeve and crying so much. Hiccup stared at Amber, then with some sort of jerk in his body, he pulled her close, kissed her forehead, and said just above a whisper, "Amber, I'm sorry. I love you." Amber's trembling stopped. Astrid let out a long wail, the others had all gathered around them by now. All staring at Amber, Toothless wiggled in between people and looked at Amber, ears pinned back, head cocked to the side, he looked down at the tiny human girl. With one bold move he licked Amber's wounds, the least he could do to "help". But to everyone's shock, Amber moved a little, her eyes opened, but they didn't seem to see anything, just blankness. Hiccup held the girl up a bit, waving a hand in front of her eyes in hope of response. Nothing. Her head made a small motion, and then, she started gasping for breath. Astrid smiled a large, happy grin. Hiccup looked at Amber closely, she was conscious and responsive again. "You shouldn't have done that," Hiccup said in a serious yet worried tone. Amber blinked and looked at her father, "I know, but I had to." She said in a weak voice so soft it could barely be heard. Hiccup smiled his classic nervous smile at her. "I know," He said softly in her ear and kissed her forehead. Stoick carefully helped Amber up, he looked at his son, "Hiccup, take Amber and the baby dragon and get out of here. We'll handle the rest." Stoick said in a serious no choice tone. Hiccup nodded and picked up Amber, "C'mon Toothless," He said to his dragon, who was watching Amber like she was prey ready to pounce on.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup gently sat Amber on Toothless, he went and found the baby dragon, which was attempting to eat a rock. Toothless could barely stay still at the sight of his bumbling little offspring. Amber sat behind Hiccup, holding on to his waist so he could keep hold of the little Night Fury as well. They flew home quickly, mostly because Hiccup couldn't keep a wriggling dragon from trying to jump. Once they landed in Berk, Hiccup set the little dragon down and scooped up Amber in his arms. "Amber?" He whispered to the girl, instead of a response he got small gasping sounds, something was wrong. He ran as fast as he could, he kicked the door to a sturdy wooden building. A woman came to the door, Hiccup was panting now, "Please help Am….." He hadn't noticed he was weak, the woman took the girl into her own arms, at the relief of the weight Hiccup collapsed in the doorway.

Hiccup jerked into a sitting position, "Where am I? What happened to me?!" He said as he gulped for air. The woman turned around and walked to his bedside, "Well, I was wondering when you would wake up!" She said to Hiccup like it was a joke. Hiccup rubbed his head, "What happened to me?" The woman smiled at him gently, "Oh, you might not want to know." She said with a tinge of annoyance to her voice. Hiccup swallowed, something was off. "Okay, why do I taste something horrible in my mouth? And why does it smell in here?" He asked as rolled his tongue around in his mouth. The woman chuckled a little, "Well, the the taste might have something to do with the broth I gave you, and the fact that you have been throwing up since you collapsed in my doorway." Hiccup looked up at the woman, "I've been what?" He said, he pulled the blankets down, his clothes were stained and smelled horrid. He felt his hair, it was matted down, his own throw up and some blood came off on his hands. "Yuck," he said as he wiped it on his shirt front. The woman laughed some more, "It's a natural thing, you're fine. But I have never seen someone throw up that much. You must have lost three pounds!" She said with some sort of cover up in her voice. Hiccup shook his head, "Where's Amber?!" He screeched. The woman's smile dissipated. She pointed at a bed across the room. Hiccup slowly stood up and walked over to it. He looked at Amber, her skin was a weak whitish grey, her brown hair was tangled and matted with blood on one side. Her head had a large cloth on one side. The woman came and stood beside Hiccup. She said with a saddened tone, "She hasn't been breathing well, I'll hear her body gasping sometimes. She lost too much blood, I almost thought she would die once you handed her to me. But she hasn't, so far. The bleeding on her head is almost stopped. She might make it, but chances are growing slimmer." Hiccup felt sick, he turned around, the room starting to spin. He felt a burning sensation, he throw up a horrible mess of nothing. The last thing he knew he was falling over, his face landing in a puddle of his own vomit.

The others were gathered in the meeting hall, "She said Hiccup was awake for a while today!" Stoick yelled in a grouchy mood. "But what if he doesn't recover?" Snotlout responded like it was an argument. "That WON'T happen!" Astrid called out, she was the most upset out of all of them. She loved Hiccup so much, losing him and her daughter would leave her with nothing. Stoick looked down at the table, "I think, that we should wait for Hiccup to recover. If something goes wrong, then, we will decide what happens to the Amberstrike. For now, we wait." Everyone was silent, it was an odd moment, no one dared to speak. Even the ever disputing twins had become silent since the accident.

Hours passed, Hiccup once again woke up in bed. But this time, he jumped out. Not even bothering to say something to the woman who cared for him, he stormed over to Amber's bed. It was empty, "Where's Amber?!" He said, The woman stopped sipping on a cup of broth, "Your father came and got her, she's better, breathing okay, bleeding stopped. Was even awake for a minute yesterday. Relief flooded over Hiccup's face, he looked down at his clothes, they were clean. He felt his hair, no longer matted down with blood and vomit, but washed and combed, The woman smiled at him, "Your wife is quite a caring one." She said with one of her classic chuckles. Hiccup stayed for a minute to thank her, then left to head home. He walked to his father's house, knowing that Astrid wouldn't stay at their own home by herself. He opened the door. As soon as Astrid saw him she bounded over, hugging him tightly. Hiccup hugged her back. "Your choking me, and you might not want to kiss me, I'm sure you know about the throw up problem." He said as he pulled his head backed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Astrid smiled at him, "I know, I was the one who changed and washed you for Odin's sake!" She said with mock anger. Hiccup smiled his classic smile at her, but it was different, it was weak, and lacked his Hiccup flare. "She's fine Hiccup," She said to him quietly. "She, she is? I mean, I was hoping she wasn't," He said as he looked past Astrid, his eyes lying on Amber's small body, "Go see her, then go take care of your dragon. I'm tired of doing it for you." She said with an even bigger smile. Hiccup walked over to Amber, she looked up at her father this time, "Your okay," He said to her quietly. She nodded and snuggled down to go to sleep. He walked out of the house and down to the stables, Toothless ran up to him as fast as he could go. Hiccup petted him and followed him back to the very end of the stables. Midnight was lying there, looking at him with her orange eyes. The little baby Night Fury stumbled over and looked up at Hiccup. "Hey little guy," he said as he stroked the baby dragon. "You need a name don't you boy, well, your mother's name is Midnight, your father's name is Toothless… Hmm…. I don't know, your kind of a smokish black color, I guess I could call you Smokey." He said as the baby dragon snuggled up against his feet. "Yeah, Toothless, Midnight, and Smokey. The trio of Night Fury's." He said softly.

Everything was working out, except he still had the burden of the Amberstrike on his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup went out to the training arena Stoick was closing the gate, the large Amberstrike was pacing in the ring. Stoick walked up to his son with happy stride, arms open as he hugged him close. "You're alive!" Stoick cried out like Hiccup had died and come back to life. Hiccup smiled and talked to his dad for a while, before he went to start working with the Night Fury. A small tingling sensation tickled his throat, he ignored it greatly. He knew he wasn't up to this, barely conscious and sick as he could possibly be, this was something he should not be doing. He went quietly into the ring, the Amberstrike eyed him. He worked his way around the edge, moving closer every once and a while. The Amberstrike seemed to grow used to Hiccup being there. It went and curled up in a corner, grunting occasionally. Hiccup moved closer, he carefully placed his hand on the dragon's snout, it flicked it's eyes open. In one lurch it flew up to the top of the arena and hung from the chains, it eyed Hiccup, "Odd behaviour for a dragon this size," He said sort of confused. The Amberstrike wasn't acting odd for it's size though, for it uncurled it's wings screamed a scream so loud Hiccup's ear rang for a three minutes afterwards. It give a less loud roar and unleashed a green fire, that rolled and tumbled and formed and melted in a life like way. Hiccup dodged the fire and stood near the middle of the ring. Everything was spinning, he could barely keep himself straight as he walked. He some how managed to open and close the gate letting himself out. But once outside he leaned against the wall put his hands on his knees, he felt his breathing stop for a second, he threw up some sort of thick broth like stuff, and chunks of something. Fish most likely.

Stoick had been coming up to see how it was going, when he saw his soon leaning over, throwing up a couple times. He rushed over, "Hiccup, home." He said like Hiccup was a mere child. He guided him down the hill when Hiccup stopped, "Dad, stop. I think I'm going t-" And with that last word he threw up once again. He made it almost all the way home before throwing up one more time. At home Astrid lead him to his bed without a word. She sat with her arm around him for a few minutes before Hiccup ran to an old bucket in the corner, he threw up again. Three times in the last half hour, probably around thirty times in the last few days. "What did I eat?" He said, staring at the contents in the bucket. Astrid thought for a second before replying, "Well, you had some broth, and some water. And then we made a light soup from some fish Toothless brought us," She said as she tried to think of more, "Wait, fish Toothless, brought you?" Hiccup said as he swallowed and shivered. Astrid nodded yes like it was nothing, Hiccup stuck out his tongue, "Oh gosh…." He said as he remembered his first moments with Toothless five years ago. "Regurgitated fish," He said as he shivered, Astrid started at him like he was mad. "Regurgi- what?" She said, Hiccup let out his breath and said, "Uh, well, when I first started training Toothless…. I gave him a fish to gain his trust. He apparently cared for me because he regurgitated half a fish up for me. I ate some of it, dumb to do, but worth it. So that's probably what the fish from Toothless was…" He finished as he stared into the bucket of vomit. Astrid stood up, "Well," she said, "You throw up or do what you're going to do. I'm going downstairs to check on Amber." She finished and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Hiccup nodded, and looked into the bucket. His thoughts flooded, memories of Amber jumping, his vomit covered clothing, blood covered hands and fish made him nauseous. He opened his mouth and threw up once had to stop,

A while later he went downstairs and walked to Amber's bed. She was awake, "How you feeling?" He asked her quietly, Amber tilted her head from side to side a little, "I'm okay, but I want to know what happened to you. You were asleep when I woke up at the nice ladies house that one time." She said with her same old Amber attitude. Hiccup smiled at her, he wished his attitude was like that. "I'm fine…." He said trying not to scare her. "No, your not. Mama told me that you threw up a lot, and can't walk too well." Amber said with a know it all voice, Hiccup sighed. "Yes I did throw up a lot. I still am, and I can never walk well with this metal leg." He said with a happier Hiccup laugh. "I can prove that his walking's off, his first Snoggletog with that thing he slipped on the ice so much." Astrid said from across the room. Hiccup nodded, "That I remember," He said. He got up when he heard a thump at the door. "Toothless! Hey buddy!" Hiccup said when he saw his dragon at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless ran up and knocked him down, licking him thoroughly. "I'm fine Toothless, down boy," He said to his overly enthusiastic dragon. Toothless quit licking him and leaped inside the house, he went to Amber's bed. Amber reached out and patted Toothless on the head, "Hi Toothwess, keep Midnight safe, and the baby dwagon to." She said in a quiet voice, Toothless licked her hand. Amber giggled, but the laughing sent her into a coughing fit. Hiccup ran over to the small scene he had been watching, "Amber! Are you okay?!" He asked his daughter as he shoved his dragon out of the way. Amber nodded and pulled back the covers, recovering from the coughing dispute she sat up. "Amber, Amber what are you doing," Hiccup said as he backed up a little. Amber smiled at her father and said, "I need to go see something." She swung her legs out over the edge of the bed and slid down, her feet hitting the ground with a soft thump. Astrid was watching like Amber was taking her first steps, "Sweetheart, you don't-" She stopped herself, Amber was stumbling with weak legs over to Hiccup. Hiccup bent down and supported her, "What is it that you need to see?" He asked Amber, Amber smiled at him, this was going to be mad.

Out at the training arena Hiccup, Amber, and Snotlout were watching the Amberstrike, "We need to make fwiends with it," Amber said quietly, scanning the ring as she watched it. Hiccup leaned back and looked around Snotlout, Amber was fiddling was holding on the gate with one hand, and playing with her hair with the other. Snotlout looked at the dragon, "What do you say Hiccup? Should we train it, or kill it?" Snotlout said. Hiccup frowned at the pacing dragon, "I wish we could train it to ride it. But last time I tried that…." He replied to Snotlout, shaking the memories. Amber grew ancy, finally, she just slipped through the gate. "Amber!" Hiccup said as he ran to the grab her. But he missed, Amber was working her way towards the dragon. Hiccup got the gate open and ran in as fast as he could, Snotlout followed pursuit clanging the gate closed as he came.

Amber walked towards the dragon, the Amberstrike looked at her curiously, never have seen a human so small, this was new to her. She brought her head close to Amber, Hiccup was working his way around back when he tripped. The dragon jerked it's head up and turned around, looking at Hiccup like he was a mere mouse. Snotlout waited until the dragon turned back to Amber, then he ran forward. He threw a rope up and over the dragons snout. Pulling it close and tying it shut. Hiccup moved in now, gently placing his hand on the tip of the dragons nose. the Amberstrike tensed, but finally stopped and let Hiccup scratch him. Amber came forward and hugged the dragons neck, the Amberstrike eyed the girl curiously, then leaned it's head in, enjoying her pats and scratching. Hiccup kept petting the dragon but made his way to it's side, he pulled himself up on top the dragon's back, "Carefull Haddock!" Snotlout shouted at him, pulling on the ropes around the dragon. The Amberstrike shifted, feeling the added weight on his back. Hiccup gently touched the dragon behind it's ear. It quit moving and relaxed, "Snotlout, release the ropes." Hiccup said as he stared down at them. Snotlout kept eye contact with the dragon, he untied it's mouth and backed up. The dragon roared, Hiccup carefully kept his balance. The Amberstrike was drawing in his breath, "GET DOWN!" Snotlout shouted and shoved Amber to the ground just in time. The dragon was breathing hot flames, Hiccup calmed the dragon, it lurched upward, taking Hiccup for a painful flight. "Calm down," he said to the dragon, "Uh, name, I'm going to call you Jagged, because that's how you fly." He said as the dragon made a sharp and rough turn. He flew on Jagged as long as he could before the dragon landed, refusing to move.

Hiccup took Amber home, once getting there he placed her in bed. He felt her forehead, it was boiling, her skin was still pale, you could tell she was sick. "Astrid, come check on Amber, I think she's running a fever." Astrid had been trying to fix one of Hiccup's vests. But never being the sit down type, the stitches were messy and uneven. She got up and walked over to her daughter, she felt the little girls forehead, "She's hotter than a Naddar's fire!" Astrid said once her hand touched her daughter's skin. Astrid removed her hand, but in a quick motion brushed Hiccup's bangs out of the way and felt his forehead, "I'm fine," he said trying to remove her hand. Astrid frowned when she felt his skin, "You're hot to Hiccup,, Amber, let me get you some broth. Hiccup, have you eaten something today?" she asked him as she went to find a bowl, Hiccup though for a second before replying, "Yeah, I managed to keep down some bread and fish." He said sort of confused. Astrid turned around, "Hiccup, your head is tilted to the side," She said as she frowned in a scolding sort of way. Hiccup looked at her like she was insane and said, "No it's…" He righted his head, the room began to spin. "Hiccup, either go outside, or go find a bucket somewhere." She said in a firm tone. Hiccup thought for a second before it hit him, "Great.. Just great… I'm going to throw up again aren't I, might as well go outside and start heading out to take care of the dragons," He said as he started for the door. "No you don't, Fishlegs took care of that for you when he heard about the Amberstrike training." She said with a slight little mysterious smile. Hiccup rolled his eyes and went up to their room, well, should he say his old room. Staying at their father's meant limited space.

With Amber asleep and Hiccup upstairs, Astrid had the place to herself. She tried to mend Hiccup's vest some more, but gave up. She went through old memories, she wasn't the same old rough and tumble viking she was before, she was now more gentle. She didn't go to battle every day, or nearly kill someone with her still beloved axe. She was more of a motherly type now, taking care of her daughter and still klutzy husband. But on occasion, she had her moments of glory still, winning small competitions, dragon races, axe throwing, things of that matter. But to herself, she kind of liked just being a mother and wife. All the dangerous of fighting and training were over.

Hiccup almost threw up again, but luckily managed to get out of it. No more sickness if he could help it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup woke up early the next day, he went downstairs leaving Astrid alone to sleep. He expected to see Amber asleep, instead he saw an empty bed with messed up coverings. He stopped, looked around, then headed out the door in search of Amber. He walked about the village, finding no signs of Amber. He then went up to the training arena, Gobber was standing there looking at Jagged. "Gobber, have you seen Amber? She wasn't in bed this morning, and my father was out extra early as well it seems." He asked the man who still towered over him. Gobber faced Hiccup with a slightly somber look, "Stoick, he took Amber to that doctor woman who lives down nearer to the shore. I swear it was Loki himself doing this," He said to Hiccup with a sigh. Hiccup gulped, this was not good. He ran away, going as fast as he could to the woman's house, not even thanking Gobber for helping him.

He barged into the room, Stoick, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were crowded around a bed. Hiccup pushed through them, the sadness he had been trying to bear disappeared. "I'm fine father, the nice woman fixed me. I had stuff, stuff in my throat that wouldn't let me breath. She got rid of it." Amber said to her Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't believe it, he leaned down and hugged Amber, when he pulled away he did the one thing he had denied doing for years, he said, "Amber, I'm sorry you're hurt, I'm sorry for all the harsh things I've had to say to you, but Amber, my sweet little girl, I love you!" He said holding Amber's hand. Ruffnut leaned towards all the other and said, "Is it just me, or is Hiccup substantially dumber, than he was when he was a kid." Astrid had secretly been standing behind everyone, on that remark she leaned forward and hit Ruffnut square on the shoulder. "He is not! I would even say he's smarter, less klutzy, and if anything, a lot more caring." She said in her determined voice. "Astrid!" Hiccup said as he spun around, Gobber laughed and said., "I brought her down here when she came looking for ya lad."

Hiccup hugged Astrid, he even picked her up and spun her a little, they all gathered around Amber's bed, talking and checking on the girl. When they heard a thunk, in came Toothless, followed by Midnight and Smokey. Stormfly poked her head in, and most shocking was when they heard Jagged, the now acceptable Amberstrike, roar, a more happy roar. Toothless licked Hiccup and Amber, then all the dragons seemed to gather near the door, "Flying?" Hiccup asked the large group of people, everyone nodded yes, including Gobber and Stoick.

(Ending by Hiccup:)

This is Berk. We've got charming views of the sunset, dragons that live in our houses, and best of all? We've go Amber.

Author's note: So, that was the end of my fanfic, but look for another HTTYD Fanfic by me.


End file.
